


Boys and Their Toys

by KatherineBailey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineBailey/pseuds/KatherineBailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James finds a toy chemistry set in a Muggle toy shop, he is determined to master the new skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

“Mooooooonyyyyyyy why are we even here?”  
“James, I’ve told you, my cousin’s birthday is soon, and I need to buy her a gift,” Remus sighed, exasperated as he dragged his friend through the crowded aisles.  
“But why here, in this Muggle shop?”  
“Because my cousin is a Muggle. As is everyone here, by the way, so why don’t we just call it a toy shop so we don’t draw suspicion?”   
“Fine,” James pouted, looking no more mature than the school-age child behind them being told his mother wouldn’t buy him three Lego sets.   
“James, please go entertain yourself somehow. It shouldn’t be difficult, there are plenty of bright colours and flashing lights, not to mention that you are seventeen years old, far past the age when you should need a babysitter.” At his friend’s exasperated order, James trotted off to find himself something exciting.   
After several minutes, Remus looked up from the paper doll book he was considering for his cousin, searching the store for his friend. It had been suspiciously quiet, with no shouts from James. When he couldn’t see the mop of unruly black hair bobbing above all the children’s heads (and most of the adults; James was remarkably tall), Remus set the book down carefully and began combing the aisles for James. He was shocked when he finally found the other boy.  
“Moony, look at this!” James said excitedly from his seat on the floor, looking up at Remus with joy in his face. “It says it’s a science set, which by the way we learned in Muggle Studies that science is what they use instead of magic, don’t interrupt me, Moony, I know that’s not quite right, but it’s all the same. Anyway, the box says it’s a science set, but it’s just like potions!!” James finished his monologue with glee, brandishing the boxed chemistry set at Remus, who just chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm.  
“Moony, we have to get it. I have to buy this science set! Only…I’m not so good at Muggle money…can you spot me…erm…ten quid?” Remus dug a ten pound note out of his pocket and motioned for James to hand over his treasure. He made a mental note to come back later, on his own, to buy his cousin the paper doll book for her birthday.  
**********************************************************************************  
“Moony! Hello, old chap! How was your second trip into the world of the Muggles?” Sirius greeted Remus upon his second return to Potter Manor by leaping on him, much like his canine alter ego might. Remus dropped his bag from the toy shop quickly to accommodate the extra force.   
“Now, my darling Moony, you may have ascertained by this point that our dearest friend Prongs is noticeably absent. Would you like to know where he is?”  
“You know, Sirius, I have a feeling that you’re going to tell me anyway.”  
“The venerable Prongs, that most esteemed fellow, James Potter, esquire, is locked away in his bedroom, despite many requests on my part to engage in frolicking activities out-of-doors. Would you care to guess why he has sequestered himself away?”  
“I’m going to guess it has something to do with Lily.”  
“Oh, yes. It has a great deal to do with the esteemed Mademoiselle Evans.”  
“You know, Sirius, I’m just going to go get the answers straight from James, okay?” Remus pushed past Sirius to go to James’ room. When he knocked on the door, he heard a muffled shout from the other side of the heavy door.  
“Padfoot, I told you I’m not going outside right now.”  
“James, it’s Remus. What are you doing in there?”  
“Erm…” An unintelligible answer followed.  
“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it.”  
The door swung open to reveal James looking quite distressed. Upon further inspection, Remus would have noticed several oddly coloured stains on his friend’s clothes, and some powdery substance in his hair behind his right ear. However, Remus was more focused on the frustration in James’ demeanour.   
“I. Am. Trying. To. Work. This. Blasted. Muggle. Potions. Kit,” James hissed through his teeth. As Remus laughed, the other boy smacked his shoulder—hard.   
“Ow! Bloody hell, James! Why are you so upset about mastering the chemistry set?”  
“Moony… Moony, Moony, Moony. If I can figure out this Muggle trickery, maybe Evans will like me more! If I dazzle her with my brilliance at Muggle potions, she’ll be so impressed that she’ll give me a chance!”   
“James, you do realise how stupid that sounds, don’t you?”  
“Er, I think you mean it’s brilliant. Now go away.” Remus was about to reply to that but found himself confronted with the door once more.  
*****************************************************************************  
Months later, Lily Evans walked into the head students’ office to set the patrol schedules for the next month. She had expected the room to be empty—when James did visit the office they technically shared, it was a brief in and out. However, when Lily opened the door to the office, she saw James sitting at a desk surrounded by…  
“James, is that a children’s chemistry set?”  
“Erm…yes, I suppose it is.”   
“Why on earth do you have a children’s chemistry set here at Hogwarts?”  
“Well…erm…you see…I…erm…I don’t quite know.”  
“James…”  
“So, over the summer hols, Remus and I went to a Muggle toy shop to find a birthday gift for his Muggle cousin. And I saw this science kit and thought it would be really easy to figure out because it’s just like potions, plus it’s for kids, right? Well, wrong. I’ve been working on it for months and can’t figure out chemistry!”  
“Why are you so determined to figure out chemistry, then?”  
“Because I thought I could impress you with my mastery of studies both magic and Muggle!”   
Lily burst into the same laughter that Remus has all those months ago. When James began to pout, she stifled the laughter and walked over to the desk.   
“Did you know that chemistry was one of my best subjects in primary school, before Hogwarts? In fact, I had this same chemistry set as a child.”  
“That’s interesting, Lily, but—“  
“What I’m saying is, if you need help with chemistry, James, I can’t think of anyone better qualified than myself to help you.” James stared at the longtime object of his affections in awe.  
“Evans…Lily…are you actually volunteering to spend time with me?”  
“Well, if your success will blow me away that much, I suppose I’m somewhat invested in bringing about that success.”  
For possibly the first time since they’d known each other, when James smiled at Lily, she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack sorry for this mess. It's been so long since I've written anything...


End file.
